Transformers Armada Sign of Powers
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: The Autobots have picked up another Minicon Signal and take Rad, Carlos, And Leis along, but something wierd happens... OK so its a crappy summary so sure me, please R


Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've put up a story, I've been busy lately and then I had to get my self grounded off the computer for a week. 

Leia: Smooth one, what did you do this time.

Hey what do you mean this time I've never been grounded before now.

Hot Shot: Sure, you expect us to believe that?

* Glaresatthemboth *

Optimus: Perhaps she should be allowed to continue with the story and disclaimer.

Thanks Optimus. As you've heard before, I don't own Transformers Armada, the only things I own are Leia and Hot Rod. And now let the adventure begin.

It's about the middle of the afternoon and Leia and Hot Rod were sitting and watching Hot Shot train with the Star Saber. He then paused for a rest and turned to them.

"What did you think of that? Pretty good huh?"

"You were doing really good, but can I suggest something?" 

"Sure what?" 

"Try not to thrust as much. If you do you'll get tired quicker and your opponent might have the upper hand. If you keep your movements to a minimum then you won't tire out as quickly." 

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." 

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"We'd better get to the control room." said Hot Shot

They then took off for the control room. When they got there they noticed that Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred were there.

"You guys are out early. Half day?" asked Leia

"Yeah. Records day. And the best part is no school on Friday." said Fred 

"Oh yeah we also got something for you. We'll give it to you later." said Alexis

"The signal seems to be coming from that area right there." said Red Alert

"Well what are we doing standing around here for? Let's go get that Minicon!" Exclaimed Hot Shot 

"Can we come along Optimus?" asked Carlos 

"Well…I think we should take only a few of you." said Optimus 

"Well I'll stay here." said Alexis

"Me too." said Billy 

"Well I'm definitely gonna go." said Leia 

"I'm gonna go as well." said Carlos 

"What about you two?'' Smokescreen asked Rad and Fred 

"I think I'm gonna stay here." said Fred

"I'm going along too.'' said Rad 

Red Alert stayed behind with Alexis, Fred, and Billy while the others left.

When they got there they noticed that they were in a huge valley covered with rivers and all sorts of plants and trees.

"Looks like the Minicon is located in this valley." said Rad as he looked around 

Suddenly a laser beam came out of nowhere.

"It's the Decepticons!" Exclaimed Smokescreen

"Alright this sword and I have been itching for another fight with these losers!" said Hot Shot getting into his fighting stance with the sword.

"You three go and look for that Minicon." said Optimus 

"Right!" 

They then hopped on their Minicons and took off to look for the Minicon.

"Hey Alexis any luck locating the Minicon yet?" asked Rad

"No Laserbeak hasn't located anything yet. So you'll have to keep looking." replied Alexis 

"Aww man, this is just great." groaned Carlos 

They had suddenly come across a fork in the road.

"Which way are we supposed to go now?'' asked Rad

'I'd say split up, but that's probably not a good idea." said Carlos 

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm not going to stand around here deciding which way to go." said Leia as she took off on the path to the right.

"Man Carlos sometimes I think she is as hard headed as you and Hot Shot.'' said Rad as they took off after her.

"Hey I think Laserbeak has found something up there.'' said Carlos pointing up into some trees

"You guys wait here I'll go get it." said Leia as she hopped of Hot Rod

Meanwhile back at the fight…

"You worthless cowards get in there and fight!" yelled Megatron as he was fighting Optimus 

"But Megatron Sir! He'll chop us into pieces!" Responded Demolisher

"Come on which one of you guys are ready to take me on?" asked Hot Shot smiling as he said it.

"Where is Scavenger and Starscream?!" Exclaimed Megatron

"I think that they went in search of the Minicon sir." replied Cyclonus

"For their sake they better find it." said Megatron 

Where Scavenger and Starscream are…

"Where is that stupid Minicon?!" exclaimed Starscream 

"If you'd stop complaining for a few minutes you'd notice something over there." said Scavenger 

Starscream looked over in the direction that Scavenger had indicated and saw Laserbeak flying around.

"So that just means that those brats are over there." replied Starscream 

"If you'd look more closer you'd notice that it is hovering over there so that means that they must of found the Minicon." said Scavenger in a voice sounding like someone explaining that 2+2=4.

"Transform!" yelled Starscream and Scavenger and then headed over to where Laserbeak was.

"Hey Leia what's taking so long?" asked Carlos 

"Hey would you keep your shirt on! This thing is stuck good between some branches, but I almost got it out." Replied Leia 

__

"Well could you move a little faster so we can get out of here?" Said Hot Rod 

"There I got it!" She then jumped down from branch to branch till she hit the ground and put the Minicon in her old backpack that she had brought along. 

"Now let's get out of here and get back to the Autobots." said Rad 

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere unless you surrender that Minicon." said Starscream smirking down at them after he transformed.

"Got any ideas Rad?" asked Carlos 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." 

"I say we just hop onto our Minicons and get the heck out of here." said Leia

"I'm all for that dudes lets get out of here!" said Carlos they then hopped onto their Minicons and took off into the opposite direction

Meanwhile Alexis was contacting the other Autobots telling them that Scavenger and Starscream were chasing after the others who also had the Minicon.

"Smokescreen Hot Shot I'm going to go help the kids! You guys handle things here." said Optimus 

"Yes sir Optimus!" replied Smokescreen and Hot Shot as he took off

"I hope that the others will be alright till Optimus gets there." said Alexis 

"Don't worry Alexis I'm sure they'll be fine." assured Red Alert

Meanwhile…

"Jeez the cops in New York are easier to shake off then these guys!" exclaimed Leia 

"Aww dudes we are going to be in for it now! They're getting closer." said Carlos 

"Hey Laserbeak come here!" 

Laserbeak then flew over to Leia and transformed into his camera form.

"What do you need him for?" asked Rad

"You'll see in a sec." she replied 

She then stood up and grabbed a branch on a tree pulling her off Hot Rod, and pulled her self on top of the branch.

"What is she doing?" asked Carlos 

She waited till Scavenger came by and jumped on top of him.

"What do you think your doing?" 

"Just thought I'd drop in and give you a present." came the reply

She then brought Laserbeak down on to Scavenger who began grunting in pain.

"Transform!'' yelled Scavenger

When he transformed he threw Leia up into the air, and then Starscream started flying straight towards her. When suddenly a strong wind came up out of nowhere.

"What? What is going on?!" 

Scavenger looked up and saw the wind seemed to be swirling around Starscream like a tornado.

That's weird there is no wind down here. Unless that kid is making it happen… he said Looking at Leia 

Leia however was in a trance like state while this was happening. She snapped out of it just as Optimus caught her.

"You ok?" he asked 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"You won't be for long!" said Starscream as he came flying straight towards them firing

Optimus turned around to protect Leia from Starscream's attack.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked as he set her down

"Yeah I'm fine you just run and find a place to hide." 

She then went off into the woods while she was running she thought 

I hope the others are ok. And I hope that I run into them soon. 

She then came to the top of a waterfall into the lake.

"Well looks like I either jump or go the other way. Hey Laserbeak send Alexis the coordinates of where we are." she said as she threw Laserbeak up in the air so he could scan the area.

"I wonder what this Minicon is going to look like?" she asked herself as she looked at her bag. She then looked out at the lake and got this familiar feeling from it.

"This lake…it reminds me of someplace but I can't quite place it." she said to herself

She then heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and saw Carlos, Rad, Hot Rod, High Wire, and Sureshock.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Carlos 

"Yeah I'm fine, that was a wild ride though." 

They then heard someone coming out of the trees behind them. When they turned around they saw that it was Crumplezone.

"What do you want? Wait if you're here then where is Cyclonus?" asked Rad 

"Right here now hand over that Minicon." Said Cyclonus as he landed and started walking towards them chuckling 

They began backing up till they reached the edge.

"You have nowhere to go now kiddies. Not only will I get the Minicon but I can use you three to get the Star Saber from that amateur Hot Shot. Oh Megatron will be so proud of me!" he said gleefully 

"Stop right there Cyclonus!" Yelled Hot Shot as he showed up with the others

"What!"

"Don't do anything Cyclonus! He's mine!" yelled Starscream as he started firing at Hot Shot 

Megatron then showed up with Demolisher and saw Crumplezone trying to get the Minicon from Leia. He was about to go get it himself when Optimus stepped in front of him, and Demolisher was busy with Smokescreen. And Hot Shot had put Cyclonus out of commission by slicing his propellers off. 

"Leader 1 go and get the Minicon from that brat!" he ordered 

Leader one ran over to where Crumplezone was desperately trying to catch Leia.

"You must have a screw lose up there if you think I'm going to let you get this Minicon!" 

Leader 1 then snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm with one hand and tried to get in her backpack.

"I don't think so!" she yelled as she used her other hand to stop him from getting in her bag

"Oh man she needs some help like now." said Carlos 

"Hey guys go give her a hand." said Rad to the Minicons

__

"You don't need to tell me twice! Hang on Leia I'm coming!" Said Hot Rod 

The Minicons then began to run over to them, when Crumplzone then used the drill on his arm to create a large gap between them, but ended up disconnecting the part of the cliff that Leia and Leader 1 were on. They then went falling into the lake.

"Optimus Leia and Leader 1 have fallen into the lake!" said Rad 

"What!" said Optimus and Megatron at the same time. 

In the lake, Leia noticed that her bag had fallen off. She looked around and saw it. She was about to go get it when she noticed Leader 1 sinking to the bottom.

Oh man! I know he is a Decepticons' Minicon but I can't leave him.

She then swam over to him and grabbed him under his arms and began to swim up to the surface. When they got above the surface she swam to shore, she then dragged him onto the shore.

"You'll be fine here. Now I need to go back for that Minicon." she said to him as she dived back into the lake.

She grabbed her bag and made it for shore again. She was about there when she saw Megatron there. 

"Ok kid hand over that Minicon now and I met let you be." he said 

She glanced behind him and saw Hot Shot getting ready for a sneak attack.

(Armada Ending Theme Begins to Play)

"Can I get back to you on that?" she asked with a smirk on her face 

"Why you insolent little…!" he was about to have Leader 1 (who had regain consciousness) power link when Hot Shot came up and slashed off Megatron's 

horns and put a slice across his cheek.

"So what do you say Megatron? Up for another round, cause I'm just getting started." said Hot Shot with a smirk on his face

"Retreat!" ordered Megatron, they then warped back to their base.

Leia then got on to the shore and walked over to Hot Shot.

"Hey excellent moves!" she said giving him a thumbs up 

"Leia! Hey are you ok?" asked Rad as he and the others came running over 

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from swimming." she said 

"Well lets get back to the base and have this Minicon wake up." said Optimus as he, Smokescreen, and Hot Shot transformed and the kids got in each of them and warped back to the base.

Scavenger was watching from a distance. He had seen everything that had happened.

"That girl, she is different than the other kids. If she has powers I'll have to make sure that Megatron doesn't find out. And I'll have to keep an eye on her." He then grinned and said,

"She has a warriors spirit, I bet she would make a fine Autobot, she has all the qualities that they have." he then warped back to the Decepticons' base. 

Back at the Autobots' base…

The Minicon and the other two that hadn't woken up yet began to glow. One was a green and white Minicon, another one was white and had police lights on its arms, and the last one was blue with a fire design on its side.

"Welcome to the team. What are your names?" asked Optimus

The green and white Minicon said,

__

"My name is X-brawn, this is Prowl, and this is Sideburn. Where the Minicon Brothers." 

"So that's why they laid dormant! They wouldn't wake up till all of them were together." said Alexis 

"Hey Leia here is the surprise we got you." said Rad as he handed her two bags. She looked inside them and saw that one bag held a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a blanket. And the other bag held a new pair shorts, a T-shirt, and a gray hooded jacket.

"Oh wow! Thanks you guys. You know you didn't have to do this." she said 

"We know but we noticed that your clothes are kind of small on you, so we thought you might like some new ones." said Carlos

"Billy and I found an extra sleeping bag in my attic. We figured that you might need it in case it was late and the Autobots still had work to do." said Fred

Leia had been sleeping inside of Hot Shot.

"Thanks guys…no ones ever down anything like this for me. You guys are the best friends a kid could ask for." she said as she hugged them

So that was out adventure for today, it was really exciting and exhausting. But hey what kind of adventure would it be if it wasn't either one of those.


End file.
